When You're Gone
by badboysam
Summary: Sam Evans knew he was a bad boy, but for once in his life he'd never actually meant for anything to happen. But if he was going to feel guilty about this, it would be for what he had given not what he had taken... Pure smut!


For once in his life, Sam Evans was feeling a little bit guilty. He liked Mike. He genuinely did. He was a cool guy and they always had a great laugh. But as he looked over at the sleeping form of Tina lying next to him, her naked breasts rising and falling rhythmically, her skirt crumpled and her damp panties slightly showing, pangs of guilt had begun to surface.

For once in his life he hadn't actually meant for anything to happen. He wasn't entirely sure _how_ it had happened. But it had. And it was fucking amazing.

_Surely she'd been the one to come on to him?_

It was all Mr Schue's fault. His assignment for the week had been duets, and unlike the last time, he had chosen the partners himself. He had known the ones who would automatically go together so he had really mixed it up. Artie was with Lauren, Rachel was with Quinn, Brittany was with Mercedes and he had been put with Tina.

In all honesty, although he was good friends with Mike he felt he'd never really said more than a couple of words to Tina and he had no idea where they would get inspiration for their duet. They'd opted to come to his house to work on their project. Tina's house was always overrun with children as she had four younger siblings while he was an only child living with parents who worked shifts so he often had the place to himself, or a parent sleeping with earplugs in.

The house was empty today and they stood in his kitchen. He'd offered her a Sprite which she had sipped at nervously analyzing him from the corner of her eye. He knew that he was a good looking guy and although she had a boyfriend who she was very happy with, he could tell that she found him attractive. Hell, all girls did. That's what made his life so interesting!

"Let's go upstairs. My guitar's in my room. I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something."

She sipped her drink and silently followed him up the stairs. He'd never come across a girl so quiet. Without meaning to he started to wonder if she fucked quietly too. Of if she was a closet screamer. From experience he knew shy girls like that tended to really let go in bed. As he went to open his guitar case she took a seat on his bed, carefully folding her legs underneath herself. The action made her short skirt ride up a little higher. He pretended not to notice.

"So what kind of music do you like Tina?" he asked, strumming a few chords absently.

She shrugged. "A bit of everything I guess. I just love music. There's good in all of it."

Not the answer he had been hoping for. "Ok... We'll try this differently. What do you like singing?"

"I dunno. Any kind of shit I suppose."

His head snapped up. He'd never heard her swear before. She didn't seem the type. Sexy!

She seemed embarrassed to his reaction to her words and hastily continued. "I guess the only thing I can't do is rap well. I'll leave that to Artie and Puck!"

He sighed. They weren't really getting anywhere with this. "How do you want to play this? Do you want to do a song where we do a verse each or shall we sing the whole thing together?"

Again with the shrug! Sam was starting to get annoyed with her lack of input. After all, for once in his life he _was_ actually trying to do his assignment properly.

He took a seat next to her on the bed, the guitar on his lap, trying his best to ignore the hitched up skirt. He strummed a few more notes on the guitar but nothing was coming together clearly in his mind yet. She was looking at him intently and her breathing appeared to be getting deeper. He leaned his head in closer and noticed that the pupils of her eyes were dilated. He loved it when he had that effect on a girl. It was a gift and he knew it! He lowered his voice to barely a whisper.

"I guess Mike wouldn't appreciate it if we sang a soppy love song together!"

She swallowed audibly and shook her head. Her eyes never leaving his, an expression in them he couldn't quite read.

"No he wouldn't." Her voice was barely a whisper. It was just an exhale.

By now their heads were almost touching and he could feel her breath on his cheek. He could also feel the familiar tightening in his jeans.

Sam had to admit that he had no idea what was going on. He'd barely said or done anything and for once in his life he hadn't actually set out to get it on with this girl. _And yet…_

It was her turn to snap back into action. Tina seemed to come to her senses. She moved her head back and away from him, cleared her throat, smoothed her skirt down to its correct level and said "I think I have an idea for a song!"

Sam felt like he'd been slapped. A couple of seconds more and his tongue would have been roaming all around that hot little mouth. He shot her what he knew to be his sexiest smile. "So what's it going to be?" His voice was still husky.

If she noticed she didn't respond. "I was thinking of that Bryan Adams song. You know, the one he did with that Spice Girl? I think it was called 'Baby When You're Gone' or something like that?"

He did know it. He grinned a more genuine grin. "I actually like that choice. It's something we can sing together all the way through."

He strummed a few chords again, trying to find the right key to start. "Ok here goes…" he started an introduction as Tina counted them in.

_I've been wandering around the house all night_

_Wondering what the hell to do._

_Yeah I'm trying to concentrate_

_But all I can think of is you._

_Well the phone don't ring coz my friends ain't home._

_I'm tired of being all alone._

_Got the TV on coz the radio's playing_

_Songs that remind me of you!_

_Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love_

_Days go on and on_

_And the nights just seem so long._

_Even food don't taste that good_

_Drink ain't doing what it should._

_Things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone!_

Sam grinned at Tina and she grinned back. This was definitely going to be their song. As they continued the song their heads drew closer and by the final chorus their faces were practically touching.

Without breaking eye contact, Sam gently rested his guitar on the floor and leaned towards her.

"Sam I-"

Their lips met in a frenzy of passion.

She didn't complain when his tongue broke into her mouth and encircled hers.

She didn't complain when his hands ran down the back her shirt and back up along the sides.

She didn't complain when he broke the kiss long enough to catch his breath and remove his polo shirt.

She didn't complain as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt and ran his hands over her soft breasts, encased in the pretty lacy bra.

She didn't complain as he eased the shirt from her shoulders and unclasped the bra.

She didn't complain as he gently pushed her back against the pillows.

She moaned quietly as his mouth enveloped her left nipple while his guitar calloused fingers played with the one on the right.

She moaned quietly as his hand worked its way down the outside of her leg and then back up on the inside.

She moaned quietly as his finger slipped behind her damp panties and inside her hot wet folds.

Her hips arched up towards him and she took a sharp intake of breath as he added a second finger.

She watched him with heavily lidded eyes as he removed his jeans and boxers.

She didn't complain as he leaned across her to the bedside drawer to retrieve a condom.

She moaned slightly louder as he roughly pushed her panties to the side and pushed himself her, the skirt bunching up against her waist, his moan joining hers…

Sam brushed a streak of hair from her face as he watched her sleep. Tina Cohen-Chang was the quietest fuck he'd ever had! He had only ever been with one girl who was quieter and that was because he'd had his hand clamped over her mouth while he drilled her ass so as not to wake his roommate was asleep in the next bed!

Not that Tina hadn't enjoyed it. He could tell that she had. It was just that the volume was set to low. She made small soft sounds. Like a baby animal feeding contentedly. Even her orgasm was silent. But he knew that she'd had it. He could see and feel it run through her body and it had triggered his!

He was starting to get fed up with all of Santana's noise. Not only did she have a potty mouth, she was definitely a screamer. Sometimes he wondered if she put it on for effect. Whatever the reason, he was glad that she lived in a detached house because when they really got going, any neighbors the other side of the wall would be sure to complain. Maybe Tina was so quiet because she and Mike always had to sneak around. He could just imagine them going at it quietly in corners, behind the sofa, in the bathroom, against a wall while siblings played in the next room, always living with the risk of getting caught.

The idea of it turned him on and he could feel himself starting to get hard again.

Tina started to stir. He placed his hand on her exposed thigh. She opened her eyes and smiled at him for before suddenly realizing who he was and where she was.

"Oh FUCK!" She sat straight up and covered her breasts with her arms.

Sam simply smiled up at her and didn't move. He saw her eyes work their way down his body from his firm chest and tight abs to his rapidly swelling member.

She covered her face with her hands "Oh fuckfuckfuck".

Every time she used the word he could feel himself getting harder. And yes she was peeking at him from between those fingers.

He gently stroked her leg and rubbed his thumb in small circles on the inside of her thigh. A shudder ran through her body.

"We shouldn't have-"

Sam gently pushed her back down against the pillows and crawled up her body.

"But Mike-"

"He'll only find out if you tell him because I'm not going to."

"But Sam I-" he stifled her protest with a lingering kiss on the lips. When he felt that she had stopped resisting, he moved his lips to her jawline then nibbled her earlobe before whispering "We'll just finish what we started, then we'll never ever speak if it again."

He reply was a muffled moan. He'd moved to placing small kisses on her throat and breastbone and she was already arching her body towards him, her breathing heavy and ragged.

He continued working his way down cupping a breast in each hand. The skin was soft and pale, almost translucent in stark contrast to the dark circles around her nipples. He knew his fingertips were rough from guitar playing and he knew it drove girls wild when he rolled their hardening nipples between them. All the while he never stopped sucking and kissing his way down between them in a straight line. Heading south…

She was whining like an injured animal and the sound was as sexy as hell. But this was a never to be repeated opportunity and Sam was not going to rush this.

When he reached the waistband of her skirt, he quickly undid the buttons and she lifted her hips so he could slide it off from under her. He sighed happily at the sight of her panties. He loved panties. Unlike her lacy bra they were nothing special. Just plain simple pastel pink with a tiny bow just below the belly button. But they were still as sexy as hell. Especially as they were still damp with her juices from their last session. And they absolutely reeked of sex. He wondered if she would let him keep them.

He fingered the elastic at the top of each thigh before rubbing her pussy with his thumb through the panties. Fuck that girl was wet! He reveled at the feel of her landscape down below and paused when he felt her swollen clitoris.

Using his thumb he rubbed around it in a circular motion. All through the panties. He could hear her gasp. He continued rubbing. He could feel her pushing her hips towards him but he didn't go any faster. Her body began to squirm and her legs began to writhe. Now he started to go faster and press more firmly. She was starting to go nuts. From his vantage point he could see that her hands were on her face and she was barely breathing. He felt her body start to tense so he slowed down slightly before stopping.

She uncovered her face and looked down at him incredulously. He smiled back up at her and started rolling the panties down from her hips. Again she raised them to help in take them off. He kicked them under his bed, hoping that she would forget to put them back on afterwards. He let out a sigh of appreciation at the sight of her pussy. It was a mound of curly black hair. Mike was a lucky man. Santana had gone for the shaved porn star look but Tina had a beautiful neat dark triangle, pointing towards the place that was the source of all pleasure. He couldn't wait to bury his face in it.

Using his thumbs to hold the two lips apart he quickly put his mouth to work. There were many advantages to having a mouth like his and Tina was about to find out that this was the best one. She was clearly enjoying it as her thighs had tensed on either side of his head and her hands were now in his hair, forcing his head forward. He ignored all sounds and movements she made, instead focusing on flicking her clit with his tongue, using it to circle the entrance to her vagina, kissing and sucking and licking and nibbling, not enough to cause pain, but more than enough to generate pleasure. Soon enough he felt her body tense again and he reluctantly stopped, climbing up and returning his mouth to her lips so that she could get a taste of her own sweet juices.

As he climbed back up her, he felt Tina reach for his cock but he brushed her hand aside. Today was going to be all about her. If he was going to feel guilty about this, it would be for what he had given not what he had taken. Her eyes were dark circles of hunger and he reached across for another condom. Within seconds it was on and he was lying against her thigh, ready at her entrance. With her hand she guided him in gently.

_Ohholyshitfuckshifuckshit! _She was so hot and tight it felt like he was being swallowed alive. He could feel her walls close around him as he slowly pushed himself in to the hilt. As with the first time there was no need to rush. When he was fully in he stopped to kiss her. It wasn't the crushing kiss from earlier. It was gentle. More tender. And her eyes were open. Dark wells of mystery.

She was the one that initiated movement first. Slowly. Rhythmically. She was moaning gently and he was uttering expletives into her neck. Usually at this point he would be slamming into a girl but this time, just the gentle rolling on the hips was enough for him to feel the heat rising. He started to rub her clit and her gentle rhythmic moaning slowly changed into a groan starting from the back of her throat. He knew that she was coming and he wanted them to come together. Now he started to speed up. Still not as fast as usual but definitely with more friction. He couldn't get enough of the feel of his balls hitting her hairy pussy and he wasn't yet ready for it to be over.

But these things wait for no man. The heat turned searing white and blocked the vision from the back of his eyes.

"Shit Tina! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" He felt her walls clamp around him like a vice as wave after wave overtook him. He didn't need to look to know she had come equally as violently and that there would be a significant wet patch on his sheets.

After collapsing on to each other to re-catch their breath, he kissed Tina for the last time and they both dressed in silence.

They knew that this would never be spoken of, and would never happen again.

Sex with Tina had not been like with other girls. Again he reflected on the fact that Mike Chang was a seriously lucky guy. This was the first time he had ever come close to understanding why someone would only want to have sex with one person. It wasn't always about the frenzied rush and the instant gratification. In a way he envied what they had.

Sam Evans could not believe it. Even though he was not yet prepared to change his way of life, he had actually learned something today.


End file.
